mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Antenne
Rock Antenne '''is German commercial radio station owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The station broadcasts music related to rock, classic rock, hard rock, metal rock programmings. History For the start of broadcasting in April 1995, the program was distributed in Bavaria only via the digital radio DAB. But in the previous year, the station was also involved in the first tests in the framework of the DAB pilot project. On October 18, 1999, the transmitter went into regular operation. Only later was the reception via satellite made possible. Since April 2000, '''Rock Antenne in large parts of Bavaria by cable and since April 1, 2002 (officially on April 2, 2002) in Greater Augsburg on the FM frequency 87.9 MHz to receive after this frequency of the Augsburg local radio station Radio Kö 87.9 was released due to suspension of broadcasting because of inefficiency. On January 21, 2011, Rock Antenne took over Radio Hitwelle's five transmitter sites north and east of Munich in Erding, Freising, Ebersberg, Moosinning and Isen. From August 1, 2017, Rock Antenne in Baden Württemberg was awarded a capacity in the nationwide DAB block 11B of Digital Radio Southwest, the station was then switched on December 1, 2017. In addition, the rock antenna received in Munich from 1 September 2017, the former of afk M94.5 used FM frequency 94.5 MHz as a support frequency. In return, the transmitter sites were abandoned north and east of Munich. As the main distribution path is still the terrestrial analogue radio via VHF, the broadcaster has been able to significantly expand its range thanks to the FM distribution, which has had an effect on the program in that much more moderated live broadcasts - instead of computer-controlled music broadcasts - were sent. According to Media Analysis 2016, 129,000 people listen to the station per average hour (6:00 am to 6:00 pm, Monday - Friday). The daily range (Monday - Friday) is 495,000 listeners. On 3 October 2009, Rock Antenne celebrated its 10th anniversary together with more than 8,000 listeners. For this occasion, took place in the Augsburger Schwabenhalle the Masters of Rock Antenne, in which eight rock bands participated together with the entire team of Rock Antenne. Every year the station carries out a series of events such as the Snow Tour, the Motorcycle Tour and various radio concerts. In December 2017, rock antenna took over 49% stake in the Hamburg radio station Alsterradio. The broadcasting of Alsterradio was discontinued on April 1, 2018. From April 9, 2018, Rock Antenne Hamburg will take over the broadcasting slot of Alsterradio. Programmings Rock Antenne mainly plays music in the areas of Classic Rock and Alternative Rock, but also Mainstream Rock and Hard Rock can be found in the music selection. The station is assigned to the AOR format and addresses the target group of 25- to 49-year-olds. Rock Antenne transmits own news, weather and traffic, specially adapted for the FM broadcasting areas. In the past, the news program, the weather forecast and, above all, the traffic service of Antenne Bayern were taken over on the hour when the music was transmitted, with the musical separators (bumpers) automatically being overlaid with those of Rock Antenne. Since December 2, 2009, Rock Antenne is offering three theme streams in addition to the regular radio program: Heavy Metal Stream, Alternative Stream and Classic Pearl Stream. The offer was complemented by the streams German Rock, Soft Rock and Young Stars. All offers are available over the Internet either in Windows Media, MP3 or AAC format. External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1995 Category:Germany